Dark Decent
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: A woman at the bank is so plain, the Joker "adopts" her as she inspires his artistic side but while he plays and creates his new pet will other feelings develop? Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not! :)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other then my OC Hadley:

Hadley POV:  
I chose the wrong day to come to the bank apparently. All I did was walk in to withdraw $30 but I was at the wrong place, time and date considering ten minutes and I just received my money before a group of masked clowns burst threw the doors and screamed to get down.  
Groaning in annoyance I sat down along with everyone else as one masked clowns went round taping up everyone's hands and stuffing the odd grenade on somebody mouth. However when he got to me I saw his eyes widen and attain a certain gleam as his eyes ran up and down my form taking in my simple jeans, black plain t-shirt and black uggs. His eyes crinkled in what I assumed was him grinning behind his frowning mask as he taped my hands together before moving on to the next man. Two other clowns got to work, one went out to the back to where the safe was located and the other was yelling to stay quiet...just before a loud smash erupted from the glass wall a few feet away from me making me recoil from the sailing glass. It was the boss of the bank, with a shot gun.  
"You have any idea who your stealin from?! You and your friends are dead!" He shouted infuriated as he shot at the two clowns who scrambled for cover behind a checking counter in the centre of the room. Both of the clowns aimed odd shots at him before one got shot and the frowning faced clown who taped people up, shoot the boss making him black out and the other clown who was shot yell at the other. A car smashed threw the window as the other clown came from out back and started bringing the bagged cash with him and handing it to the injured clown who was complaining to Mr frowny about some joker needing a bigger car.  
Mr Frowny as I dubbed him didn't speak once which I admit was a little unnerving, especially when he approached me, grabbed my right wrist ignoring my questioning as to what the hell and dragged me to the other clowns who were speaking amongst themselves...at least until the injured one shot the other in the head making me gasp in shock. "Nice little piece! but the boss said no personal gifts. But I'm also betting that the Joker told you to kill me huh?" He growled aiming his gun to my captor after he ran his eyes up and down my slim and basic features. My captor held tightly onto my arm which I'm sure will leave bruises before checking his watch and shaking his head sighing. "No no no no. Hhh I kill the bus driver" His voice was tired yet at the same time almost scratchy, he sidestepped around making the last living clown question him slightly and rotating as well.  
"Bus driver? What bus driver?!" His exclamation was almost furious just before a school bus smashed threw the banks wall making bricks and debree collapse onto the now dead clown. "Wow he's not getting up is he? Woah that's a lot of money!" Said a new clown who was the driver and considering what Mr Frowny said not a minute ago soon to be deceased.  
He started throwing money into the back of the school bus threw what was meant to be the emergency exit. One bag from loading them all he seemed to just note that there were no other clowns and hesitantly asked.  
"Where are the others?" Before a bullet was embedded in his skull .  
I was biting my lip in shock and fear at the clown holding my arm still. Grabbing the last bag the clown holding me threw the bag in the back before starting to go in himself but the boss had at some point regained consciousness and had blurted out this new revelation and his point of view.  
"You think your smart! The guy who hired you is just going to do the same to you! We used to believe in honour! Respect! What do you believe in?! Huh! What do you believe in?!" He screamed out. Mr Frowny sighed and I could hear it as his breath hit the mask before he turned and dragged me along, I tried kicking back when he kneeled in front of the injured boss.  
He used his free hand to remove the said mask, ruffled his hair and pulled a smoke grenade from his back pocket shoving it into the gaping boss's mouth before roughly saying:  
"I believe, whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you ... Stranger!" And turned looking me in the eye winking as he pulled my shocked body behind him.  
His hair was a sandy brown but had green highlights streaked into it, his face was painted in oil paint, completely white. But his black eyes were framed in black paint highlighting the hollowness of his eye sockets. And most prominent, was the scars enhancing a large smile reaching across his cheeks highlighted in vibrant red.  
He smiled stretching his already his marred lips, before pushing me into the van making me trip and finally notice that it was THE Joker and he was currently kidnapping me. Eyes widened I tried pushing passed him but he closed the door smirking and wrapped his arm around my waist as tears collected in my brown eyes.  
"Now now! We wouldn't want you doing anything crazy now would we?" He said twisting the odd word making it more enhanced and this shook terror into my bones. He finally sat in the drivers seat however he didn't let me go making it VERY hard to get away... All he did was shove me onto the floor next to him as I started lightly sobbing as he laughed and held on to my now bruising left wrist so I couldn't stumble from the bus at its current slow speed as he pulled out between other buses.  
Gulping I tried discreetly pulling away from him but he hummed in disapproval.  
"At tat tat tat! I wouldn't do that pet, you see everything in this uh bus now belongs to uh ME and that includes you!" He said before releasing a insane giggle as I stared incredulously at him as more terror impacted my body making the world dim around me to his fearful laugh...


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other then Hadley

Hadley POV:

I awoke in a large room, the walls were a glossy purple with dark wooden floorings. The furniture consisted of a pair of green painted bedside tables, large queen size bed with red silky sheets, a huge walk in closet with no doors to cover the masses of clothes within and the huge display case filled with bullets, knifes, small guns, face paint, hair dye and much more but I couldn't see.

Mainly because I was tied to the white metal framed bed, my feet were tied together as were my wrists but my wrists were also hoisted above my head and tied to the frame tight enough to begin blistering at the slightest movement.

I groaned lightly and wiggled to try and see more of the room but I couldn't see anything other then to my left and right. Groaning I raised my knees to try and push myself up to see more of the large room.

Then it hit me. I had been KIDNAPPED by The JOKER! Shivering in fear I felt it coil around my stomache and creep up my spine making me shiver.

I was going to die, the Joker went head on against a mob bank, he wouldn't be above killing me but if he wanted me dead... then why did he take me in the first place.

Sadly I didn't have enough time to think on it any further as moments later the bedroom door slammed open and closed, shifting as best I could I fearfully tried to face whoever it was knowing from the creepy little giggle that it could only be the Joker.

"GooD morning swee-tHeart!" He said appearing in my vision laughing at my flinch. Slithering onto the bed he crawled next to me while leaning on his elbow to watch my face.

Gulping I started to gather my nerves to speak.

"G-good morning Mr ...Joker?" I squeaked out not quite sure of what to say. He let out a throaty laugh slightly wheezing as he did so.

"How poLite! NoW peT what is uh... your nam-e?" He asked with little giggles escaping every few words.

"M-my name is Hadley M-marks..." I whispered warily with a gulp forcing its way into the begining of my surname.

" Well PeT! You Miss Had-ley are in need of a lit-tle corrupTion!" He wheezed with his deep brown eyes becoming black in anticipation at my little whimper.


End file.
